The present invention relates to a motor, and more particularly to a motor construction of an electric fan.
The motor is the primary part of the electric fan which generates heat during operation. Therefore, heat radiation and heat dissipation is one of the most important considerations when designing the motor. However, the motors are generally enclosed by caps which have only few holes formed therein for heat dissipation purposes. The heat dissipation rate is bad. In addition, the motor construction is complicate so that the cost is high.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional motors for electric fans.